Kovu and Simba: You're WHAT!
by petitprincess
Summary: Simba finds out some horrible secret that Kovu and Kiara have been keeping from him. Everyone hoped that he would be perfectly fine with it. Well, think again! Let's just say, Kovu will soon wish he wasn't in Africa now. Rated M for strong language


**IMPORTANT A/N: Hi! Sorry that i haven't been updating my o****t****her stories for a while, my laptop is being a huge troll. Every time i try to save an added part to a story on Microsoft Word, it would _seem_ like saved but when i go back to put in more the stuff that was save isn't there anymore. Ain't technology awesome! So, the stories may take me a while, sorry. Also, i haven't been updating because, this is starting feel more like a chore than just a hobby, y'know. I mean there are still some stories i have fun with (i.e. Little Roar, A Villain's Review, etc) but, it's just that i'm loosing interest. Anyway, this is just put here to show that, well, i'm not dead. Okay, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kovu and Kiara sat inside of the den, talking to each other. They seemed to be talking about something that only they can hear.

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I'll die."

"Kovu, don't exaggerate."

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

"Make it a surprise; either that or hopefully what I'll say will fall on deaf ears."

"I say do the second one."

"Yeah I agree!"

The two walked out of the den, took a deep breath, exchanged looks and parted away. When she was far away, Kovu kept on repeating, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

He went off of Pride Rock to clear his mind. Kiara went over to her mother; who was lying down grooming herself. Nala looked up at her and asked, "What are you gonna tell your father?"

Kiara laughed, "Who said I'm gonna tell him?"

Out of nowhere, Simba asked, "Tell me what?"

The two lionesses turned around, very surprised that they didn't hear him. Simba looked at them concerned and confused. Nala gave her a 'good luck' look and retreated down Pride Rock. Kiara shouted, "Coward!"

She turned back to her father, who gave her a really suspicious look. He repeated, "Tell me what?"

She sighed. She really didn't want to tell him; the last thing she needed was her father's wrath. "I just don't know how you'll react."

He chuckled, "With what I've seen, I think what you have to say is very minor."

She took a deep breath and stated, "Okay the truth is…Kovu has been spreading rumors that you're gay…again," at the end she gave him an innocent smile, despite the fact that she lied.

Simba's eye twitched. He sighed, "I thought he learned from last time. Oh well. I guess I'll have to," he unsheathed his claws, "remind him."

He smiled evily and ran down Pride Rock. Kiara shouted, "**No strangling!**"

"Dammit!"

Vitani came up to her smiling, knowing what she did. Kiara only looked at her confusingly. She laughed, "You are such a liar."

"I can't tell him the truth. He'll die inside."

"That's not the real reason" Vitani stated. Kiara giggled a little. She knew it wasn't the truth. "Yeah I know it's not. But, still. I don't want him to know. I don't want him murdering Kovu."

Vitani just laughed. She imagined what he'd do to Kovu. _This is gonna be awesome when he finds out!_

* * *

Kovu paced out in an open field. He whispered, "Everything's gonna be fine. He isn't gonna find out. What if he did? I'm so fucking dead! Kiara wouldn't do that to me. I mean, what he doesn't know won't hurt him…and hopefully me. You know what, everything will be-"

Before he could finish, he got tackled down. His head hit the ground hard, it made his vision blurry. But, he could tell he got tackled by Simba, due to the excess weight on his ribs. Simba growled, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Kovu blurted out, "I'm extremely sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It was just an urge that I've had for quite some time. You understand right?"

Simba got confused. "What? No! Why would I?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because it's an amazing experience, we just thought you'd understand! You're a reasonable lion. You shouldn't be fazed at what we did!"

"What are you talking about '_we'_? Who would….Kiara lied to me? I can't believe it!" Simba snarled. He got off of Kovu and ran back to Pride Rock. Kovu sat there confused. He had to think for a little; it didn't really make sense for him to run off unless…his eyes went wide. "He doesn't know."

Kovu ran after Simba. His life is officially over.

* * *

Inside of the den there were faint murmurs, all the lionesses were gathered around Kiara. They were mostly talking about how she didn't tell her father. Fed up with them, Kiara sighed, "I just don't want to tell him!"

A voice roared, "Well, I want to know Kiara! And I want the **truth!**"

She felt a chill go down her spine, when she turned to look at her father's fiery amber eyes. Kovu finally caught up to Simba, he wheezed, "Please…don't…tell him."

Simba growled at Kovu. It made him and a few others jump a little. He repeated, "Kiara tell me **now**!"

She looked back at the lionesses for a little hope, but unfortunately they all gave her apologetic looks. Then, she looked at Kovu who was visibly shaking, she didn't blame him. Finally, she looked at her father who gave her a deadly stare. It was all dead quiet in the den. She took a deep breath. She asked, "You really want the truth?"

Simba nodded. She asked, "Do you promise not to overreact?"

His glare turned into wide eyed troubled look. He said, "It depends."

There was once again a long pause. She sighed, "Okay, you wanted the truth. Daddy…..I'm sort of, maybe, kind of…pregnant."

Simba's eyes went really small. Everyone jumped back, as if something really bad was gonna happened. Kiara reminded, "You wanted the truth."

After a few more seconds, he started blinking. Kovu slinked past Simba and went by Kiara's side. Simba started laughing. "Wow! For a minute there, I thought you said you were pregnant."

Kovu gulped. "That's because she is."

He just sat there letting it all sink in. Kiara asked, "Dad, are you okay? Are you upset?"

He laughed some more. It kind of made them uncomfortable. He answered, "You know what I'm not."

Everyone's jaw dropped. He continued, "It was bound happen one day. Plus, there's nothing I can do now."

Kiara came out of shock and nuzzled her father. She exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

She smiled at Kovu and walked out of the den. Simba asked, "Can you give me and Kovu a few minutes? I need to give him some special pointers."

They all walked out of the den. Vitani glared at him. She mumbled, "You didn't even put on a show."

Simba and Kovu were left alone. Kovu beamed, "Wow! I didn't expect that! I expected something like…well my demise."

Simba snapped his head around and delivered a glare. Kovu's smile disappeared. Simba growled, "I can't believe you did that to her!"

Kovu felt like running out of den, but he just couldn't move. He whimpered, "I-I thought you w-were okay with it. You said that to Kiara."

"I lied! I care about her."

"Is there a possibility that you could care about me?" Kovu asked. Simba pulled him in to whisper in his ear. "If you thought your life was a living hell before. You won't believe how it'll be for you now."

With that, Simba left the den. Kovu sat there, shaking. He sighed, "He can't send me a threat for just one day."

* * *

**I hope you liked this story or chapter. I don't know. I feel like making this just a one page story. What do you guys think? Should i continue? Also, don't be alarmed when i said i'm loosing interest in updating. I'm still gonna try writing stories and updating them, it's just gonna take longer. Okay, so i hope you enjoyed the story or chapter (still not sure). Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TLK franchise.**


End file.
